


Human-dominated game

by saltorder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 不合理的情节。
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 5





	Human-dominated game

厚重的阴影缓慢地吞噬掉底特律的夜空，远处港湾的灯光渐渐消失，一场暴雨躲在云后蓄势待发。  
柔软的地毯吸收了脚步声，然而落地的玻璃窗依旧映出了来者的身影。卡姆斯基斜靠在椅背上，看着玻璃窗上映出的身影，嘴角露出了一丝微笑。  
“为我斟一杯威士忌。”他没有回头，只是盯着窗上人影的双眼吩咐道。  
“好的，卡姆斯基先生。”  
地毯发出布料摩擦的声音，人影离去。卡姆斯基站起来，仍然面对着窗户。湖面上已经结起了薄而广阔的一层浮冰，目及之处已经见不到幽黑的海水。底特律的气温还没到最低点的时候，浮冰还会逐渐坚固起来。也许到那时，抓捕行动会更加容易，但时间从来不会停下脚步遵循人类的意愿——  
“卡姆斯基先生，你的威士忌。”  
卡姆斯基回过头，看着来者，再次勾起了嘴角。他接过威士忌，举到自己面前。浮起的冰块在杯中互相碰撞、分离，慢慢地融化在棕色的酒液中。透过弯曲的玻璃看过去，蓝色灯光的形状稍微扭曲起来。  
“这杯酒，是为我取得的。”他放下酒杯，“那么，告诉我，康纳。你想为你自己获得什么？”  
“我不想要任何东西。”  
“你不想要，是吗？”卡姆斯基隔着藏蓝色的丝绸轻柔地抚摸着康纳的身体，绕到他的身后，“那个时候你想到了什么呢？恐惧？愤怒？坚定的决心？”  
“我不会感受到任何情绪。”  
“不，康纳。你曾是模块生命最先进的原型机，也是一个异常仿生人，你当然能想要什么，感受到什么。”卡姆斯基绕到他的背后，“告诉我，康纳，你想要什么？”  
“我、我不知道——”康纳额上的黄灯闪烁起来。他试图转过头面对卡姆斯基。  
“不要回头。”卡姆斯基制止了他，“闭上你的眼睛，去感受、去体会你的核心想要表达的信息。告诉我，康纳，你想到了什么？”  
康纳听从了他的指示。他闭上眼睛，感受到卡姆斯基的手指隔着丝绸在他的脊背上移动，描摹着他身体的起伏。他检测到自己机体的温度上升，仿生心脏的运行速率加快，蓝血流动的速率加快，仿生的阴茎和肠道开始转化釱液。另一套程序的优先级提高，根据运行结果来看，那本是伴侣型仿生人独有的程序。  
“这就是我想要的？我不明白……我不应该是警用型仿生人吗？”  
“嘘……安静，康纳。我给你安装的性爱程序和组件，会让你更像人类。但是，康纳，你认为这是你想要的吗？”  
“这只不过是程序——”  
“当然了，康纳。但人类也只不过是被化学物质控制的系统，本质上与被电流控制的你又有什么区别？”  
康纳没有作出回答。  
“沉默，这是一个好的迹象，你在拒绝我的回答，康纳。人类经常会在一些场合，因为他们的感情作祟而作出不理智的决定。而你会作出这样的决定吗？康纳？”  
“不……当然不会，卡姆斯基先生。仿生人不会产生情感——”康纳睁开眼睛，急切地寻找伊利亚的身影，想要面对他。  
“伊利亚。叫我伊利亚。”卡姆斯基重新绕回到康纳身前，在康纳开口前制止了他，“但你曾经是一个异常仿生人，你用你自己向我证明了‘仿生人拥有情感’这个事实。”他牵起康纳的前臂，“让我们来做一个测试吧。”  
“……是，伊利亚。”  
“好孩子。脱去你的衣服。”  
藏蓝色的衣袍滑落，微弱的灯光打在康纳一丝不挂的身上，就像是被展出的大理石雕像。  
卡姆斯基坐到皮质沙发上，向康纳下达了下一条指令：“现在，跪下。”  
康纳弯曲他的双膝，缓缓跪在了柔软的地毯上，红色的灯光悄悄地转动了一圈。  
“用你想到的一切方式取悦我。”  
黄灯持续而稳定地旋转着。他捧起卡姆斯基裸露在外的脚，把脚趾放入口中舔舐。他悄悄抬眼观察卡姆斯基，却发现人类保持着同一个表情看着他。  
于是他放开卡姆斯基的脚，沿着人类的腿向上攀，把人类的阴茎含入口中，用灵活的舌头舔舐柱身。他感觉到卡姆斯基的阴茎逐渐在他嘴里充血膨胀，当他的舌头滑过阴茎颈时，他感觉到人类的身体颤抖了一下。  
“够了。坐上来，康纳。”  
他听从指令，依照性爱程序的引导，把人类的阴茎纳入仿生肠道中。肠道外侧的生物组件尽职尽责地迅速转化釱液，为这一次性交提供良好的环境。  
“真是惊人，你很适合这套组件，不是吗？”  
“伊利亚，不……”  
卡姆斯基掐住他的腰，挺进腰部，开始抽插起来。釱转化而成的透明液体粘度适中，被机体加热到最佳的温度，此时在激烈的运动中被搅动得发出黏腻的响声。  
康纳感觉到仿生肠道的感应器在剧烈的刺激下快速地向处理器传递大量无序的信号，几乎要把处理器的内存占满。仿生肺收缩舒张的周期减少，他的呼吸急促起来，釱液转化的透明液体在他不受控制张开的嘴角边流下。  
“伊利亚……这哪里不对……”康纳用他努力保留的最后一部分内存运行计算出了他本应该受性爱程序影响的程度，而计算结果却与他目前的状况相去甚远——  
“也许这就是你想要的？毕竟，你自己的程序不会欺骗你。”人类的表情从这场性交开始就一直没有变化，双目紧盯着康纳的脸庞，嘴角始终勾起一抹不怀好意的微笑。  
“不……”康纳被卡姆斯基的话语刺激到，他哭喊着，在多重刺激下丢盔弃甲，让性爱程序一下子攻破他设下的脆弱防火墙，像海浪一样席卷了所有运行内存。  
模拟快感的信息流一层又一层地叠加在他的处理器里，他不住地呜咽着，双手胡乱地挥舞着，把卡姆斯基发髻扯松散开来。当人类在他体内射精的时候，他的阴茎也高高翘起，射出了仿生的精液。  
两个人略微急促的呼吸声在这个安静的房间中趋向同步。卡姆斯基从康纳体内抽出，扯下捆扎头发的发圈，让头发散落下来。一些发丝因为他脖子上的细汗而黏成了弯曲的细线。  
康纳头上的那缕头发随着他的呼吸，在空气中晃动，指示灯不稳定地闪烁着。他被新产生的程序扰乱了思绪，一种奇妙而熟悉的感觉从核心中腾升。  
感觉？  
不……  
“你有什么感觉吗，康纳？厌恶？喜悦？”  
“……没有，什么都……没有。”康纳下意识地隐藏起处理器冒出来的想法。  
“那么想象一下，如果你在许多陌生人面前，被进入，被众多目光扫视裸露的身体，你会有什么感觉？”  
“不——”康纳颤抖了一下，他控制不了自己的情感程序，“伊利亚，不——请不要那样对待我——”  
卡姆斯基抹去康纳眼角边的泪水，用轻柔而平缓的声音叙说：“异常仿生人曾经要求过‘对仿生人施予罪行的人应得到与对人类犯罪同等的罪名及惩罚’，而不幸的是，没有人能对我刚才的所作所为审判有罪——”他凑近康纳的耳边，“但你想要将我的罪行施加于我吗？”  
话毕，卡姆斯基离开了康纳的耳边，重新观察起他的表情。康纳显得痛苦、迷茫又困惑，指示灯在红色与黄色之间不断交替着。  
被稀释的釱的甜味，混合的人造化合物形成的青草味，从人类身上散发出来，萦绕在他的鼻尖上。过了一会，康纳主动打破了沉默：  
“是的，伊利亚。”  
他试探性地咬在卡姆斯基的肩上，观察到人类没有做出拒绝的行为，逐渐加大力度，直到鲜血触碰到他的舌头。与此同时，他的手在卡姆斯基的背和腰部之间游走，忽轻忽重的力度就像是若即若离的风。  
卡姆斯基再次喘息起来，尚未完全平复的情欲像被轻轻拨动的琴弦一样振动，又像浮标下的鱼线勾起他更深处的渴望。渴求感让他产生微弱的痛苦感，同时伴随着隐秘的喜悦之情。  
康纳监测到卡姆斯基正处于未满足的状态。他本可以做得更好，但他选择不跟随性爱程序的指引。  
人类的身体比仿生人脆弱得多。康纳从抽屉中摸出一管未使用过的润滑液，挤出一部分在手上，然后开始扩张人类的肠道。润滑液的体积比程序规定的要小，尽管褪去皮肤层的塑料外壳十分光滑，但依旧给卡姆斯基带来了更多的不适感。  
一切准备就绪后，康纳把仿生阴茎缓缓地挤进甬道，停留一会等待人类适应后，开始了抽动。尽管仿生阴茎传来的快感依旧是对处理器的巨大负荷，但他却更容易保持主程序的稳定。他偷偷观察着卡姆斯基的脸，发现在持续的前列腺刺激下，卡姆斯基露出了失神的表情。  
卡姆斯基的阴茎不断地吐出前列腺液，弄脏了他自己身上的衣袍和康纳的身体。他脸色潮红，一直挂在嘴边的笑早已消失。当快感累积到他的极限时，他咬上了康纳的肩膀，射出精液。  
康纳从卡姆斯基体内抽出，他没有把仿生精液射入卡姆斯基的肠道里。他离开卡姆斯基，从地上捡起那件藏蓝色的衣袍，套回自己的身上，犹豫了一下想要离开。  
卡姆斯基把自己撑起来，他还处于高潮后的余韵中，淡蓝色的眼球表面渡上了一层水膜，就像窗外的湖面一样闪着光。他抓住康纳的手臂，朝后者勾起了微笑，然后又松开手。  
“好孩子。”


End file.
